Unspoken emotions
by Dark Faerie1
Summary: Will Heero ever reveal his love to Duo before it's too late? A short but very sad story(It's my first fan fic, be nice)


Disclaimer- I don't own The G-Boys or anything related to the G-Boys.  
  
Unspoken Emotions  
  
There he is. He's still tall, with dark brown hair falling haphazardly in his tanned, handsome face. Still lean, though well muscled and still in possession of those deep, dark Prussian blue eyes...the eyes I fell in love with.  
  
Love at first sight. Is that what you would call it? Is it even possible? Maybe it was just lust at first sight, or maybe I was just fascinated by him, by the mystery that surrounded him. It's possible. It felt like more though... I have changed since then. Matured a little. No, matured a lot. It even surprises me that I, of all people, can actually mature. The war and being the pilot of a gundam can do that to you I guess. But as I look at his form from across the clearing, I know, yes I just know, that what I'm feeling now is love, true love. If it isn't, then, well, everything I've ever actually believed in has been a lie.  
  
He's approaching me now, and I realize suddenly how very little I actually know about him. That's never mattered to me though. With him, I never used my head, just followed my heart instead. Maybe that's why I say such stupid things sometimes. I guess it was better that way...  
  
He's kneeling beside me now on the dewy grass. I follow the gaze of those Prussian eyes of his and suddenly the pain comes flooding back to me and I bite my lip to keep from screaming. Why am I holding back my emotions? That's not like me. Maybe I'm trying to be like him, the Perfect Soldier.  
  
The bullet went in a few inches below my heart. The pain isn't even comparable to anything I've ever experienced before...physically. Emotionally...well, that's a different matter.  
  
His eyes are piercing me. There are so many emotions dancing recklessly in their depths. I'm trying to pinpoint one and clearly define it. Confusion. Why? Because I'm not crying? Because the person who did this to me had no clear motive? Or maybe it's because he didn't think it would be like this. Neither did I. Other emotions are becoming clearer now. Anger, shock, sorrow, guilt. He feels guilty for not being here in time to save me. I want to comfort him, tell him it's not his fault. That sounds funny doesn't it? Me, bleeding uncontrollably, comforting him. Look at me, I'm dieing and I'm still making jokes.  
  
I don't know if I should say something. What is there to say? Maybe something sappy like, "I'll always love you Heero", "I'll be with you forever Heero", or "Never forget me Heero". Instead, I continue to lie here, just lie here, dying.  
  
I'm looking anywhere but his eyes now. They're too full of emotion and they're scaring me. I wonder if it will be better this way? That thought quickly enters and then exits my mind. Of course it won't. How could death be better than life with a home in the country, summer barbeques, starry nights, and..... him...by my side. I've always been a daydreamer. Even on the brink of death, still daydreaming.  
  
It's getting harder to breathe now. I'm trying hard not to cry, because boys don't cry. Finally, I can't hold it in any longer.my first tear leaks out. But it's not for the overwhelming pain; it's for my future that will never be. He gently brushes away the lone tear, like he did on that day 3 years ago. But this time, he leaves in its place, a kiss. So soft, so gentle, things I only thought he was capable of being in my dreams.  
  
My hand, that has lain forgotten at my side, reaches up and caresses his cheek. Softly, gently, just like his kiss. Then it falls back down. I'm so tired now...I just want to fall asleep.  
  
It's like turning off all the lights in a house, one by one. That's what is happening to my body right now. My organs are shutting down.  
  
His mouth is opening and it looks like he's going to say something, something that I'm sure is worth listening to, judging by the earnest sketched into his face.  
  
"Duo..." he whispers, his voice sounding strange, different...scared.  
  
Seconds. That's all I have left. But I'm not ready just yet. Please! Oh please let my life's story have a bittersweet ending! That is my dying wish. Please let him tell me that he loves me.  
  
He knows that there's no time left. No time. It's too late. He lowers his head to mine. Our faces are just inches away from each other. He captured my quivering lips with all that his was.  
  
He shut his eyes and tried to memorize every sensation, every taste, every emotion and every scent that came to him. This time he knew for certain that this was the first and last kiss that they would ever share together. He wanted it to last forever, for the first time, he prayed to the gods to take him as they have taken his love, he asked for them to be cast to stone so that they may remain in each other's arms for eternity.  
His prayer went unheard, his request unfulfilled.  
As my last final effort, I opened my eyes to look straight into his. And I see that the swirling jumble of emotions from a few minutes ago is gone. In its place is a single emotion that is burning with an intensity that I have never seen in my 18 years of life. An emotion I thought he could never feel. Love. Love in its purest form, its most beautiful state. Love. For me.  
  
And I realize he didn't have to say it. He spoke with his eyes.  
  
Such are my thoughts as I take my last breath and leave this world, leaving him alone as the first tear of his life falls from those emotion filled eyes as he thinks about what could have been; a house in the country, and him...by his side.  
  
Author's Note: So what do you think of the story? It is my first fan fiction so please be nice. ^-^ 


End file.
